


Try It

by PotterPerson (Nikkilynnc100302)



Series: Fluff Starters [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 14:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21375646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkilynnc100302/pseuds/PotterPerson
Summary: Prompt:"Don't be stubborn. Try it."
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Fluff Starters [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1407967
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Try It

"Don't be stubborn. Try it!" Harry prodded, holding the spoon up to Draco's mouth. He absolutely refused to try the odd, jiggling substance. 

"What is it called again?" He asked. 

"Jello." Harry responded. "It's good, I promise." 

"If I hate it, I'm not talking to you for a week." Draco threatened before taking the spoon into his mouth. 

"What do you think?" Harry asked, seeing the stubborn determination on Draco's face turn to something between defeat and delight. 

"It's alright." Draco answered, pulling the plastic cup out of Harry's hand and finishing the snack. 

"I told you so." Harry grinned as he grabbed another for himself. 

"Shut up, Potter." Draco glared.


End file.
